Kitty cat
by Lion warrior
Summary: Beastboy is acting strange and the others want to know why. T is for paranoia YAY!


Kitty

**don't own teen titans**

* * *

It was strange of him to be locked up inside of his own room. Usually that was her department. But lately Beastboy had been more and more confined in his room. His teammates were worried, even Raven was, and that was rare. The occasions that he did come out were to get some food and fight bad guys. Other then that he would just be in his room. Most of the time the sightings of him would go like this:

* * *

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna win! I'm win!," boasted Cyborg who was playing video games with Robin.

"Not today pal," Robin replied and just like that, Robin won the game.

"Aw man! I can't believe this," Cyborg retorted.

"It happens to the best of us," commented Raven sarcastically. Cyborg just glared.

"Yes Cyborg maybe if you were to play again, you would be victorious," explained Starfire who was eating her... what ever it was.

"Ready for a rematch red boy," asked Cyborg. Robin ignored him and seemed to stare at something and smile. Cyborg wondered what he was looking at so he turned around. He jumped when he saw that Beastboy was standing right behind him.

"Geez! BB don't scare me like that!" Beastboy chuckled. Now everyone seemed to notice that Beastboy was in the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Raven curious she didn't even hear the green one.

"Only a few minutes," he replied. "I just came here to get something to eat." He walked over to the fridge and got some food.

"Yo Grass Stain! Sure you don't want to play a game or two, or are you chicken," Cyborg clucked. Beastboy simply smiled and turned to the couch standing at the door way.

"Answer me this Cyborg. If A is greater than B and B is greater than C, what is A also greater than?" Beastboy asked

"C"

"So if Robin is greater than you at playing video games and I'm greater than him, who am I also greater than?"

Cyborg didn't answer. He just sat there pouting while Robin was still trying to figure out what he said. Beastboy quietly went out the door and Robin figured out the joke. He just started laughing.

"Oooh, He got you good," Robin said to the pouting Cyborg.

"When did he get so smart?" Asked Cyborg grumbling. That was the exact question Raven was thinking. It was unusual for Beastboy's jokes to be that funny. She wouldn't admit but she like some of his jokes. But that one took the cake. She was glad that she didn't have to keep her emotions in check that often or stuff would have been flying by now.

* * *

That was typically what happened when they would see him. Often they thought that he was still getting over the incident with Terra but that signature smile of his would prove that everything was alright. Sometimes they would ask if he want to do something fun like going to the park or beach, but he would kindly say no. So what was up?

Raven was the first to find out. Not that she had to but she wanted to. It was so out of character for Beastboy to locked up inside his room and more for him not to annoy her. Now he came out so little that she was missing the annoyance. Not that Cyborg and the rest didn't filled in that role but it wasn't the same without Beastboy. Of course she was always worried about him.

She didn't tell anyone this but she had a crush on the little green Titan. So now she was walking down the hall reading her book. She wasn't actually read the book for all she could think about was Beastboy. She finally came to his door. She heard a giggle from behind the door. That happened a lot now and the others would wonder what he was laughing at. Raven just stood at the door until it opened unexpectedly.

"Oh hey Raven," he said in a cheery voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way to... the gym," Raven fibbed but she knew he would get suspicious. But Beastboy shrugged and simply smile. Raven tried hard not to smile back.

"Oh okay, See you I'm just getting some food." He finished as he rushed down the hall. Raven stared at him and was about to go when she noticed he left his door opened. She looked around. No one was looking so she decided to go in. Besides, Beastboy had went in her room many times without her permission. This would be payback. Raven closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. His room was very different now. It was...Clean.

"I don't understand. What is going on with him?" She said to herself as she looked around. No piles of clothes, no embarrassing pictures on the wall, and there was a deck with a light on it. Why was he doing this. Then she heard a sound.

"meow"

She looked around until she finally came to her feet. There standing in front of her was a black cat. It looked curiously at Raven.

"A cat," Raven spoke,"Is this all because of a cat?" The cat pawed at Raven's legs. Raven picked it up and cradled it. It licked its lips happily as rolled and purred in Raven's arms. Raven smile at the cute little kitten. "Hmm, I can see why he laughs."

Raven then began to look at the deck there was a piece of paper that had been drawn on. She looked at it and was shocked to what she saw. It was a beautiful drawing of Raven's face. "Wow. Do I really look like that?" She asked.

"No, you're more beautiful than what I can draw," said a voice behind her. Raven turned around to Beastboy standing at the doorway.

"It...I...I'm sorry for barging in here," She said as a small blush came to her cheeks. Fortunately her hood was up. Beastboy slowly walked over to her

"It's okay. I've invaded your privacy before. It seems only fair you invade mine," The little cat in Raven's arms rolled around and seem to smile. Raven smiled too.

"And what would your name be?" She asked petting the cat's fur. Beastboy smiled too.

"Her name is Blackbird. I found her on the streets. I knew I couldn't have a pet after the incident with Silky but she was alone, cold, and hungry. And ever since I found her, she has given me so much laughter, courage, and joy. I treat her like my daughter." Beastboy said.

"I can see why," Raven said as she placed the sleeping Blackbird on the bed. She, too, sat on the bed and Beastboy followed suit. Raven glanced at the picture of her on the deck. "Why did you draw that picture?"

Beastboy was nervous as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I um.. I... want to draw it. It always helped when I think of you." Raven was blushing. She was about to hold her hood up when Beastboy pulled it down. "Raven, please, you're more beautiful when people can see your face." Now Raven was really red. She looked away in embarrassment.

"You don't mean..," She said. Beastboy made her face him.

"Yes I do. I love you," Then Beastboy looked sad, "But you probably don't like me back. I understand I am annoying a lot. But..." And that's all he remembers saying. The next moment Raven pressed her lips against his. At first he was shocked out of his mind. Then he slowly eased into the kiss and kissed back. Raven slowly pushed Beastboy on his back, still kissing. Finally they parted and looked into each other's eyes. Raven smiled.

"I love you, too." She whispered into his ear. Beastboy smiled widely. They just rested there sleeping in each other's arms while Blackbird just looked at him and just seemed to smile.

* * *

**To be honest, I don't know if this is good or bad so please review.**


End file.
